


Nothing but the Truth

by lilolilyrae



Series: AU to Transformative [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Getting Together, Internalized Transphobia, Lverse, M/M, Pride, Trans Character, Trans Danny, Trans Male Character, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Danny's a trans guy, and he isn't out to the people in Hawai'i. Like, at all.Can be read as an alternative part 3 to boxparade'sTransformativeseries, can also be read as a standalone.





	Nothing but the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One to Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996952) by [boxparade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxparade/pseuds/boxparade). 



> This starts of with some of my original characters, hope it isn't too annoying! You'll get to McDanno soon enough :D
> 
> Quince and Jamie are around 20sth and Feli's 15

It's Pride Month, and today there's a pride parade in Honolulu.

Quincy and Jamie just _have_ to go, and as Feli was already in town and doesn't have anything else to do, they drag her along.

The two young women are already wearing a big load of glitter in their faces, and the respective pride flags like superhero capes: black-grey-white-purple for Quince over her neon pink outfit, blue-pink-white-pink-blue for Jay.

And after some convincing, Felicitas picks the black and white one with the rainbow arrowhead shape at one of the merchandise booths.

"You sure?" Quincy asks the girl. "Nate isn't here to pick on you, you could take the bi one as well"

"I dunno, I'm just not sure that's really me" Feli mumbles, fumbling with the flag in her hands.

"Well, then do stick to that one, you definitely are an ally to everyone!"

Quince pays for the flag, and Jamie helps Feli tie the flag around her neck before pointing out an especially showy drag-queen to distract Feli from her thoughts.

 

Soon they're completely taken by the bustling crowd around them, and when the parade starts Quincy cleaves them a path through the people to get them a place to watch right up front. 

It's beautiful, fascinating and breathtaking, no matter how often they've been to events like this it never looses its magic.

Pride.

 

It's over way too fast, even though they must've been standing there for hours judging by the state of their sore feet and the fact that the sun's standing a lot lower on the sky than it used to. Feli doesn't know whether she's ever felt the way she did today. 

Quincy and Jamie will bring the girl home on their way to the club later, as she's still too young to go, but nothing's speaking against her sticking around for their little private pre-after-party on the hotel room.

The three of them are walking towards the hotel Quincy and Jamie are staying in to get changed before going out again, still talking about the things they've seen and felt, lost in the excitement of it all. 

 

The magic is violently broken as someone walks into Feli, or maybe she did walk into him, too lost in thoughts.

"Hey, watch your step!"

It's two drunk-looking men, apparently also coming from somewhere pride-related judging from the pink glitter in one of they guys' hair.

"Ooh look" the other one jerks at Feli's flag, "It's one of them, probably just wants attention, bet s why she ran into you too"

Feli doesn't know what to say. She fumbles with the knot of the flag, suddenly not wanting to have it around her neck anymore. Quincy takes her hand and quietly undoes the knot, handing her the flag before taking out her phone.

Jamie stands inbetween them and the men, for once outgoing in a way that's quite uncharacteristically for her. 

"Will you shut up? Feli here does nothing just for attention, I can tell you she has a lot of problems on her own, yet she always stands up for me no matter that she doesn't have to, she definitely earned her place here! Plus she's with us and we definitely belong to the community" She's shaking by the time she finished. But the doucheboys in front of her do look a bit uncomfortable, so that was worth it.

The way Jaime came to her aid makes Feli stand up straighter again. She doesn't need to listen to people like that, she has her friends and they know how she really is.

"Come, let's go" She takes Jamies wrist, who starts walking with a last sneering look towards the men.

That was probably a bad idea, as it makes the anger flare up in the guys again.

One of them steps on the pride flag that's now dragging on the floor from Feli's hand.

"Not so fast, imposter!"

"Hey!" she jerks at the cloth, making the guy lose his balance and nearly topple over.

Then with a snarl and a slapping noise his fist collides with her face.

Shocked, Feli can't do anything but gape at the man, swaying back and forth. Quincy and Jamie are frozen as well.

 

The guys take off, and that shakes Quincy from the stupor.

"Fuck, Fel are you okay??"

"Yeah, yeah..." she moves to rub her face, then jerks away from her own hand. Fuck, this is going to bruise.

"I'll get you some ice" Jamie hurries to the nearest bar with a stone cold expression on her face

"Come, sit down" Quincy helps her to the ground "We should go to the police, we can't just let them get away with hurting you! I got pictures, I thought it would just intimidate them if they saw the camera, I never thought they'd actually... But anyways, so we got proof and their faces and all, we could go to the police... But only if you're up to it of course. Do you think you need a doctor?"

Jamie comes back with a towel wrapped around crushed ice and a bottle of water. "Here, take this" she hands Feli the towel before stepping back, hands still shaking.

"Thanks" Feli mumbles, pressing the ice to her skin. The cold helps.

"I'm okay" she tells Quincy. "Do you think the police even has time for that right now?"

"They better! So, you want to go?"

"Sure" Feli shrugs.

She stands up, glad that the world doesn't start spinning in front of her eyes as she does so. "I'm okay" she repeats under Quincy's concerned gaze.

"You guys go, I think I need to cool of first" Jamie says, standing behind them with her hands in her jeans pockets.

"Are you sure?"

She just nodds.

"Alright, I'll send you our position then... don't get in trouble"

 

Quincy and Feli start walking, Quince apparently knowing where she's headed to and Feli doesn't have the energy to question it.

"You sure you're okay Fel? You've got a pretty big bump in your head, I think that's gonna turn blue soon..."

"I'm gonna be okay, Q. Thanks" She adds quietly.

"No problem at all" Quincy puts her arm around her shoulders "no problem at all."

 

* * *

 

 

Steve is bored.

He's supposed to have freetime right now, but the beach was so full of glittery tourists he was afraid he'd accidentally run his board over one. He could join them of course, but crowds of insane people have never been his thing. So he left instead, and then at home everything was way too quiet in comparison. Especially without Danno there, who has Grace today and apparently wanted to spend some quality Daddy daughter time alone with her. It's definitely not normal how much he misses him.

So Steve went back to the precinct around lunch-time, hoping that while there hadn't been a call from the Governor, there might still be at least a little crime going on, or Jerry with a lead on a cold case, just _something_.....

There's absolutely nothing going on.

Steve even completes his own paperwork, that's how bored he is.

But when that's finished, he can't stand being in the empty office anymore, either. The rooms are missing the energy of his teammates, but they are all elsewhere for the day.

He gets up, throwing his car keys in the air and catching them a few times, intending to just drive around aimlessly listening to music for a while.

 

 

On his way to the parking lot, he sees two women making their way in his direction, one with a giant black eye- and no, that's just a girl really, probably just a few years older than Grace.

"Hey, you okay there?" He calls, trying not to sound threatening.

The girl still burrows closer into her friend.

"You a cop?" The other asks, suspicious.

"Yeah, well taskforce not NYPD but for the criminal population that tends to count as cops" he smiles at her and flashes his badge. "Need help? Or a ride to the hospital?"

The girl shakes her head. "I'm okay. But Quince thought maybe you could find the guy who punshed me"

"We sure can try!" A case! He won't let the HPD have that one, they probably wouldn't be able to find anything for ages, and the girls who from the look and sound of it are tourists would have to be long gone for that. Plus, it means he won't have to be bored anymore. Yeah, so maybe there's a bit of egoistic motivation as well.

"Do you have any proof, witnesses, or know who the guy is?" Better ask the essential questions first before he gets their hopes up for nothing.

"I've got pictures! Here, right where the asshole hit her" She holds the screen out to him. It's a pretty decent picture, he might even be able to run facial recognition on the guy.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs"

As they're walking to the office, the girl clearly trying to hide her face from curious looks, the curly haired woman, Quince? speaks up again: "J just texted back, apparently some people in the pub across the street saw it happen as well, she's collecting some numbers in case we need them for statements..."

"I hope she's staying sober, when she's in a pub while she's so angry..." the girl mumbles, Steve's not sure he was supposed to hear that so he just answers the woman "That'd be gret, makes for a clean case"

"Thought so too" she grins, still typing on her phone, then more quietly to the girl she says "I'm sure she'll be alright. She's way too afraid of that as well"

 

 

As they enter the office, the two visitors look around quite shocked, taking everything in with open mouths.

"Uh, you sure you're the one to deal with this? Looks like you're a bit over qualified" the woman gestures towards the giant touchscreen and the heavy devices.

"Looks like were in the CIA or something" the girl adds, and for the first time she smiles a little.

"Well, technology or not I've got nothing to do, with everyone celebrating and cops on patrol everywhere either the criminals have better things to do, or just nobody notices what they're up to, either way I'm pretty much jobless at the moment, and I would love to help you find your attacker"

"Cool! And there were two actually" the woman chimes in.

"But the other didn't hit anyone" the girl interrupts her.

 

"Okay, slow down, how about we intruduce us first and then you tell me what exactly happened?"

Steve takes a deep breath. "My name is Steve McGarret, you can call me Steve. I'm with the 5-0 task force, I don't know if you've heard about us before but in Hawai'i we're kind of a big deal as you figured out already" he smiles. "And I take it you guys are tourists?"

The woman nodds energetically "Me at least, Feli lives here for a while now with her aunt now. I'm Quincy Murray, normally resident of New York, pleasure to meet you" they shake hands.

"Living with your aunt? Should we call her then?" He turns to Feli.

"Please don't! She'd just feel obligated to tell my mom, and then I'd never be allowed to go anywhere on my own again..."

Steve nods. That he can understand. And after all, it doesn't seem like the girls got in trouble on purpose.

"No calling any aunts."

That makes her smile a little.

"I'm Felicitas" the girl adds more calmly. "I've been at the parade with Quincy and our friend Jamie, and on our way back..."

"Alright, lets sit down first for the story. Want anything to drink?" It's weird, having to play host to strangers, usually that's Kono's or Danny's job. But Steve's determined to try. The girl still looks wary of him, didn't offer her hand and he didn't offer his so as not to spook her. He ushers them to sit down on the couch in his office.

"I'll have something with caffeine and sugar, if you have it" Quincy nodds, and as Felicitas doesn't say anything she adds "And I think some water for Feli would be good"

"Coming right up" Steve goes to the vending machine, hoping that by the time he comes back the girl will be a bit less chittery. He'd really like to have Danno with him, years of parenting and actually being around his sisters for the biggest part of his life having taught the guy everything about dealing with young ladies. But Steve isn't about to call Danny away from his daughter just because he felt like taking this case. He tries to ban the other man from his thoughts- despite knowing that that's a useless endeavour for a while now- and makes his way back with coke and water bottles in his hands.

 

"So, now tell me exactly what happened"

It's still Quincy that answers, Feli looking at her pleadingly as she doesn't want to have to talk.

"That asshole hit her! We were walking down the street towards the hotel, and Feli bumped into the two guys, they were probably coming from the parade as well and first I though okay can't be that bad at least they aren' gonna try and gropw us or anything, but they were total fuckboys, starting an argument with Jamie and then hitting Feli and just because they thought she's cishet! And I mean she's even wearing the ally flag, it's not like she'd pretended to be something she's not! People like this is why we don't have enough allies at all, I hate it so much! I mean the real enemy are actual lgbtphobes, but I guess there's assholes everywhere... I mean I get not wanting someone at the Klub gay party where it's the one evening in a month you don't want to see any cishets, but at pride??? That's still a demonstration first, fun second! Sorry" She rubs ahand over face

"I guess that rant wasn't very useful, I just..."

Steve awkwardly pats her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, I'd probably get mad too... Well, I would if I understood what you're talking about..." He makes a face, not able to hold in his curiosity despite knowing that it's probably actually irrelevant for the case "For example, what is a cishet?"

"Oh, sorry, just someone cisgender, heterosexual and heteroromantic, that way you can say it quicker without having to list so much, it's just the opposite of someone in the lgbt community"

"Ookay..." Steve scratches his head "So, do you want to lable this a hate crime, or would that be going... against the cause?"

"Uh" the girls share a look "I think we gotta put some thought into this"

"Alright" he laughs" "How bout you also think about how exactly it happened, so you can tell me the exact course of events later?"

Steve snatches a notepad and pen from his desk, clicking and testing it before handing both to Quincy "And in the meantime, I'll run those pictures through facial recognition"

"Nice! Where should I send the pics to?"

And they each get to work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Danny has a hate-love relationship with this day so far.

He loves pride, the fact that some many people are willing to openly show the world wht they are. It makes him feel a little better about himself, knowing that there are people in this world that would accept him as he is. That maybe there are even more people like that than he thinks. That maybe someone in particular- but no he shouldn't let that thought form at all. Because that line of thought leads to death and destruction, which is quite fitting given the death And destruction so often left in the super-SEAL's wake isn't all that different. Except usually it's not Danny's heart he's trampling on.

 

Danny just can't stand to keep looking at the videos of the parade shown on TV any longer. It just reminds him of the fact that he isn't able to participate. Which would be a truly horrifying idea, everyone on the island knows five-oh and would recognise him, and then they'd put two and two together... no he definitely can't risk that. Can he?

Because he doesn't want to think about how that talk with Steve might go- despite the worst case scenarios of that always make him quite certain that he's never going to come out ever- he thinks about some other possibilities to come to an understanding with his own brain. How about coming out to Kamekona, for instance. Yeeah, that would sure for well. The thought about having to talk to the shrimp man about male vaginas leaves him cackling, but a particular loud noise from the TV draws his attention back to the parade and dims his mood.

 

Danny had Grace over for the bigger part of the day despite it not being their usual time. Rachel can actually be a decent human being at times, and in this case she knows he needed the distraction. He's grateful, really, playing with his little girl always sets his mind at ease. But as Rachel didn't go as far as letting Grace stay overnight, he had to bring her home hours ago. Hours he spent glued to TV and internet. Kind of feels like he's torturing himself. Maybe he deserves that, for being the coward that doesn't dare join in.

 

With a jerky movement, he turns of the TV with the remote and throws it on the couch. Grabbing the keys to the Camaro, he makes his way outside. Maybe something is going on at the precinct. Weird, to be the one hoping for world ending catastrophes instead of Steve. His partner really is rubbing of on him.

Danny doesn't expect anyone to be at the headquarters, with Kono and Adam on vacation, Chin apparently on a date and Steve- probably surfing all day or something, as that neanderthal does.

 

Downstairs in the precinct nothing is going on, so he takes the steps twice at a time to get into the office. Maybe do some paperwork if nothing else, Steve probably still has a month's work scattered on his desk.

But the room isn't vacant as he expected. The screen is running, and through the glass door to Steve's office he sees two girl in- are those pride flags? huddled closely together.  
His heart beats faster.  
Did something terrible happen at the parade? Not again, please, and not here. But surely they would've shown that on the news already? And there would've been more action downstairs? Still, five-oh doesn't usually deal in bagatelles, so...

Danny sees Steve's keys on the work space and calls out "Steve? What's going on?"

Steve emerges from the printing room with wanted posters in his hands. "Oh hey Danny!"

  
Noticing Danny's anxious look towards the girls, he quickly adds "Oh, someone hit one of them, I took the case as I didn't have anything to do, nobodywas killed Danno" he pats the other man's shoulder before walking back into the room with the two girld.

Danny takes deep breath, trying to get rid of the adrenaline, and follows.

Steve introduces them. "Danny, that's Quincy and Felicita. Guys, this is my partner, Danny Williams"

"Partner?"  
The girls share a look, and Danny knows this look from Grace, they're clearly internally fangirling.

"Uh no, no, we're definitely not together or anything, sorry to disappoint" he sets that right.

Did he imagine the way Steve looked a bit disappointed at that himself? Well, even if, Danny knows Steve has nothing against gays or apparently, judging by the girl's pride flag, asexuals, but that doesn't mean he'd be down to fuck a tranny like himself.

Fleeing the awkward situation, Danny goes back to the screen to check on what Steve has been looking at. He's clicking through the suspect's pictures when the door opens and a girl sticks her head through the door.

"Uh, hello, they told me Feli and Quincy might be here?"

"I guess that's those two, come on in" Danny gestures to the two in Steve's office.

The girl, or young woman maybe, comes in, and she's wearing a pride flag as well.

A trans pride flag.

Gladly she doesn't look at Danny while crossing the room, as he stares after her and has to swallow his feelings down hard.

The girl goes into the room, and from what Danny sees Steve stays perfectly polite....  
Well, the other man probably doesn't even know what the flag means, it has got to be that.

 

 

An hour later, HPD calls, they caught the bad guys in the act while drunkenly fighting in alley behind a club.

Steve had sent the picture of the suspects to them earlier.

After some more calls and signing some paperwork, Steve turns to the girls. "Alright, looks like you won't even have to go to court or anything, the evidence is pretty unimpeachable"

Quincy, Jamie and Felicitas still give them their information, then they leave "to go to sleep, because no way am I awake enough to go clubbing right now" as Quincy says.

 

After the door closes, Steve turns to Danny in a rapid movement.

"So, this was an informative day!" he says, grinning.

"Informative?"  
Exterfnally Danny doesn't let anything show, but internally his heart is hammering wildly. What does he know, what does he know, what does he know?

"Oh, the girls just told me everything about lgbt stuff! It's really interesting, never knew there were so many labels! Think I might be pan instead of bi"

Steve has turned his back to Danny during those last words, busying himself with something on the workspace. He clearly tried to make it sound nonchalant, like it's not big news, but the way his posture is everything but relaxed makes it seem like he's dying internally to Danny.

And he knows why.

Staring at Steve with big eyes, he quickly shakes himself out of it, after all he can't have Steve thinking he's a homophobe.  
"What the hell is a pan in that context? I use that as a cooking device, Steven" he tries to make it sound light-hearted, like their usual banter.

It seems to work, as Steve laughs, looking relieved and also kind of hopeful as he turns around and starts to explain the spectrum of sexualities to him. Danny barely listens, though once he learns what i actually means he could've punched himself for not understanding earlier.

  
"I'm worse at this than the girls are" Steve finishes "But I guess you don't really need to know anyway, when you're a- what was the word, cishet? Did you know there's a word for not being gay or anything?"

Danny freezes at that word.

  
What should he answer, would him showing that he does know the word reveal too much?

  
Then Steve's words slowly register.  
The other man is clearly hoping for Danny to correct him, but while just thinking he's gonna say he isn't straight...  
He has a decision to make, and almost immediately he knows he can't keep it for himself any longer.  
He slowly shakes his head.

"Danny?" Steve sounds concerned again.

"I'm not- I'm definitely not _cishet_ Steve-" he takes a deep breath.

Steve freezes, then looks at him with something akin hope... And Danny had to cut that out immediately. He can't have that without knowing how Steve would feel about the real him.

"I'm- Steve, listen, I'm basically the polar opposite of cishet. Damn and I really tried for no-one here to find out, and I'd like you to promise me not to tell anyone else but I can't not tell you anymore, I'm- Steve, I'm trans. And gay."

 

Steve looks at him completely puzzled. A bit like a toddler that can't fit the round shape through the square opening really.  
"You want to be a woman? No wait, you are a woman but the body's wrong? The girls taught me how to say this, I hope I'm getting it right... But Danno if you're unhappy the way you are, why don't you-"

"Wait, no i- wait what? I'm a _man_ , a trans man!" Sometimes Danny really wants to know how stuff happens in that caveman brain of his partner.

Steve gets that face that means he has a flash of genius: "Oooh!"

Danny crosses his arms over his chest.  
"Yes."

"And you thought- What? That we'd think less of you, that _I_ _'d_ think less of you? Oh _Danno_..:"  
Then he has that hopeful glint in his eyes again and adds:

"So by gay you _did_ mean that you're into guys"

 

"I just, I know I'm a coward, I just didn't want to make it complicated again, i- wait what?"

  
Danny blinks. He did not expect the topic to change back to that anytime soon.  
"Yes, I'm into men..."

Steve bites his lip.

 

 

 

 

"So... I'm a man..."

Danny tilts his head and squints at him.  
"Are you implying what I think you're implying??"

Steve blushes, playing with the pen in his fingers again.

Danny gapes at him  
"This can't be fucking true! There is no way..."

He only notices that he said that out loud when Steve looks down, with such sad fucking puppy eyes...  
"Sorry Danno- I mean, Danny, it won't come up again I swear, we can just pretend-"

And Danny can't let that train of thought continue.

 

He strides through the room, grabbing Steve by the lapel of his shirt and yanks him down for a bruising kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written because everything can be saved by pride :D
> 
> No tbh I'm actually working on a completely different McDanno verse atm, but then I reread that gem by boxparade and it just inspired me to write this ficlet, I couldn't help it xD Do definitely read [boxparade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxparade/pseuds/boxparade)'s stories as well, they're amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> I know that whether someone (Steve) being pan instead of bi is not affecting the attraction to trans people because binary trans men are actual men and binary trans women are actual women and therefore included in bisexuality, I just wrote it that way because I think if Danny had realised that Steve was talking about being attracted to a spectrum of genders he'd have been a bit more at ease...  
>  
> 
> [This](https://greenzara123.tumblr.com/post/143460473298/jeremy-scott-girl) could be Quincy, if you imagine an ace flag instead of the jacket, and I think I always imagine her a bit less skinny;
> 
> [This](https://cinnamon-teacake.deviantart.com/art/Fem-Bucky-Barnes-476309500) is pretty close to how I imagine Jamie (no she's not a female James Bucky Barnes tho. His niece actually. My headcanon is complicated... But anyways I've just been stealing looks of fanart cause I can't draw stuff myself for shit)
> 
> And [this](https://meganparkes.deviantart.com/art/Lily-Evans-347845224) or the first one on [this](http://allforfan.tumblr.com/post/143277164852/harry-potter-icons-likereblog-if-you-usesave) Feli
> 
> If anyone wants to draw Fanart of my stuff feel free!!!!! I'd love to see it :D  
> If you can't draw either but still liked this fic leave me a comment or click kudos, it makes me smile!
> 
>  
> 
> [tum](https://www.lilolilyr.tumblr.com)[blr](https://www.lilolilyrae.tumblr.com) [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lilolilyrae/)


End file.
